Only Lovers Left Alive
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Hermione se siente perdida, sola y vacía, está al borde del suicidio. No quiere saber más de la vida ni de la humanidad. Draco no sabe que es lo que quiere, si salvarla o dejarla morir. Sin embargo, los ángeles existen, aunque vengan en forma de demonio. MUNDO ALTERNO. 18 ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a L. J. Smith, esta historia es sólo mía creada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **Only Lovers Left Alive**

Hermione se siente perdida, sola y vacía, está al borde del suicidio, no quiere saber más de la vida ni de la humanidad. Esta perdida en un espiral destructivo y no sabe qué hacer. Draco no sabe que es lo que quiere, si salvarla o dejarla morir; es mucho para él.

Sin embargo, los ángeles existen, aunque vengan en forma de demonio y creas que te van a destruir antes de salvarte. Damon tiene claro que es lo que quiere y no está dispuesto a dejarla morir.

MUNDO ALTERNO. +18. Escenas sexuales explicitas.

* * *

 _Prologo._

Miré el cielo negro y suspire. Sentí el frio recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, calándome en todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir viva, pero vacía. Nunca me había sentido más vacía en toda mi vida, sola, inservible… la luna roja brilló en el cielo negro como mi alma marchita. Volví a suspirar, tomé de nuevo la navaja entre mis dedos y la observé, mis ojos vacíos se reflejaban en el brillo de la navaja, los cerré al acercarla a mi muñeca. Un corte profundo en cada muñeca sería suficiente para dejar se sufrir más, para dejar de sentir. Acabar con todo.

-No lo hagas –dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo vi. Estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de mí, extendiendo su mano para que le entregara la navaja que estaba sobre mi piel-. Por favor, no lo hagas. Entrégamela.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo y no lo haré –respondí con miedo, él solo sonrió.

-Razones hay muchas para no hacerlo –dio un paso hacia mí, yo me alejé dos.

-También hay muchas para hacerlo.

-Nunca fuiste una cobarde –su voz sonó triste y algo en el corazón se me rompió, pero no podía sentirme así, no ahora, no al final.

-Nunca me sentí tan sola antes –le respondí lentamente, él solo se acercó más a mí.

-No estás sola, ¿no lo ves? –Acortó finalmente la distancia entre nosotros y me intentó quitar la navaja pero yo fui más rápida que él y me alejé de nuevo- Estoy yo aquí.

-Pero no estarás aquí por siempre –respondí posicionando la navaja de nuevo en mi muñeca, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como con la presión de la navaja mi piel comenzaba a ceder.

-Por siempre es mucho tiempo –dijo lentamente, yo cerré los ojos derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Es el tiempo suficiente –respondí sintiendo como me abrazaba, me quitaba la navaja de las manos y la tiraba lejos.

-Una eternidad que estaré dispuesto a pasar junto a ti…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como algunas se dieron cuenta, el día de ayer subí esta historia. La subí bruscamente por que la verdad tanto mi computadora como la página de FF complotearon contra mi y no me dejaron hacer las modificaciones necesarias para aclarar esta historia.**

 **Esta historia la escribí alrededor del 2013/2014, que fueron mis años oscuros universitarios y esta historia tiene bastante de lo que fue mi vida en este momento. La encontré mientras buscaba el respaldo de mi otra historia Rouge Baiser (no lo encontré, seguiré sufriendo) y me pareció buena idea subirla. ACLARO que no dejaré inconcluso _Rouge Baiser_ , ni ninguna otra historia (se encuentran en hiatus).**

 **Así que díganme que les parece, y si logran leer este mensaje es por que FF se ha portado bien conmigo.**

 **Besos,**

 **Kat**


	2. 1 IN FEAR AND FAITH

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a L. J. Smith, esta historia es sólo mía creada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Only Lovers Left Alive

* * *

1\. IN FEAR AND FAITH

Cuatro años antes…

Escuché el timbre sonar desde mi habitación y bufé, Ron tenía una hora de retraso, había quedado de pasar por mí a las siete para ir a cenar y como era su costumbre, venía tarde. Escuché como mamá le abrió la puerta y lo saludó cortantemente, a ella jamás le había gustado que saliera con el pelirrojo pero como era costumbre yo no solía hacerle caso.

-¡Mione! ¡Ronald está aquí! –gritó ella desde el living dejando a Ron solo en la entrada.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé rápidamente, Ron al verme bajar las escaleras sonrió, era nuestro aniversario, o algo así, jamás supe a fecha exacta de cuando comenzamos a ser novios, solo pasó. Lo miré con fastidio y abrí la puerta.

-Hermione te ves hermosa –dijo queriendo besarme, lo miré con enojo de nuevo y me salí de casa.

-Llegaremos tarde, más tarde de lo que ya es –enfaticé. Ron gruño.

-Hola mi amor, que gusto me da verte, ¿me das un besito? –dijo Ron con sarcasmo ocasionando solamente que yo lo mirara con furia mientras caminábamos hacia la parada del bus más cercana.

-Si hubieses llegado a tiempo, tal vez lo haría.

-¡Oh por dios Hermione! Estaba ocupado –respondió el pelirrojo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

Siempre era la misma excusa, siempre estaba ocupado, cosa curiosa ya que Ronald llevaba desempleado por un buen tiempo. Había botado la escuela antes de terminarla y se rehusaba a volver, yo por mi parte ya iba a la mitad de mi carrera como fotógrafa. Me crucé de brazos molesta, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia; sucedía mucho últimamente, peleas constantes, mal entendidos, a penas y podía creer que lleváramos ya un año saliendo.

-¿Hiciste la reservación? –pregunté fastidiada marcándole la parada al bus, Ron me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Se suponía que yo debía hacerla? –preguntó subiendo detrás de mí mientras yo pagaba nuestros pasajes. Bufé al verlo sentarse en uno de los asientos del fondo mientras el autobús arrancaba.

-Ronald, estoy todo el día en la universidad, no tengo tiempo de hacer una maldita reservación.

-¿Y tenemos que ir necesariamente ahí? Podemos ir a otro lugar, Seamus me habló en la tarde y me invitó a tomar unas cervezas en su casa.

Lo miré iracunda. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiera con la misma actitud, Ron intentó acercarse para darme un beso pero yo giré mi cara. Ron me miró con furia se sentó en su asiento.

-Bien, vayamos a donde quieras –dijo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos-. No importa, de todas formas tú pagarás.

Hacía poco más de un año que había conocido a Ron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, la novia de mi mejor amigo Harry. Ron era uno de los seis hermanos mayores de Ginny, todos pelirrojos, todos tan distintos unos de otros, lo único que tenían en común era el cabello rojo y el lazo genético. Yo acababa de terminar una relación de dos años con mi novio de la preparatoria, Cormac, y Harry creyó que sería buena idea presentarme a su cuñado.

En un principio el sentido del humor de Ronald me cautivó. Era un chico alegre, risueño, a veces un tanto imprudente, pero muy tierno, en la fiesta de Ginny sacó a lucir sus dotes musicales tocando una canción para mí con la vieja guitarra de Harry. Debo de confesarlo, mi debilidad son los músicos, y Ronald me cautivó.

Comenzamos a salir después de la fiesta de Ginny. Y un día, reamente no supe exactamente qué día fue, me presentó como su novia. En ese momento no le tome mucha importancia al título de novia, nunca planeé tener una relación tan larga después del desastre con Cormac pero… aquí estábamos un año después.

Al principio todo era color de rosa. Ronald era muy detallista conmigo, jamás llegaba tarde y me llevaba a todos lados a los que él iba. En las presentaciones que tenía con su banda siempre me invitaba y pronto todos nos comenzaron a ubicar como la linda pareja del guitarrista y la fotógrafa. Sin embargo nada es tan bueno como lo pintan.

Comenzamos a tener discusiones por cosas banales, Ronald comenzó a llegar tarde a nuestras citas y pasó de ir conmigo a todos lados a no querer invitarme a ningún lado. Ronald comenzó a molestarse cuando yo salía con mis amigos, comenzó a ser posesivo y celoso, cada vez estábamos peor hasta que un día terminamos.

Entonces me encontré a Viktor Krum en una heladería de nuevo. Era el director creativo de Durmstrang, una banda de rock londinense con más de 10 años de carrera, Luna Lovegood, una amiga de la preparatoria me lo presentó en un café hacia bastante tiempo, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y nos comenzamos a tomar cariño, comenzamos a salir solo que por su trabajo nos distanciamos un poco. Un día, en medio de una fiesta nos encontramos a Ronald junto con Lavender Brown, una chica que conoció en una presentación.

Los celos por parte de Ron no se hicieron de esperar, volvió a buscarme y después de pedirme perdón, yo no sabía que era lo que sentía por él y para aclararme regresamos, ahora meses después, no sé si fue una buena decisión haberlo hecho.

-Se te van a quemar los pelos si sigues pensando tanto, Hermione –dijo Ronald sacándome de mi ensoñación-. ¿Ya decidiste a donde vamos a ir?

-Si –dije molesta sin pensarlo, Viktor me había invitado a una presentación que tendría esa noche que decliné por la "cena de aniversario" que tenía con Ron.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Al Callejón Knockturn –dije distraídamente levantándome de mi asiento y pidiéndole al conductor que me bajara en la siguiente parada de autobús.

Ronald bajó detrás de mí hecho una furia, Ron odiaba a Viktor, odiaba que el búlgaro ya tuviera un renombre y que su banda fuera exitosa mientras que la de él no se podía hacer escuchar, odiaba que yo me llevara tan bien con Viktor, y odiaba la atracción que Viktor sentía hacia mí.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? –dijo tomándome bruscamente del brazo lastimándome un poco, intenté zafarme pero no pude.

-Pues no, quiero ir allí, Viktor tocará.

-¿Y prefieres verlo a él que estar conmigo, TU novio?

-Ronald, suéltame –le ordené pero Ron solo me apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Estoy harto, Hermione! Estoy harto de que prefieras estar con él a estar conmigo.

-Te estoy diciendo que vayas conmigo.

Dije sin dejar de caminar. Por unas cuantas calles Ronald me siguió en silencio, seguía preguntándome que rayos me hacía permanecer junto a él, Viktor me preguntaba lo mismo constantemente pero yo nunca sabía que responderle. Estábamos a dos puertas del Callejón Knockturn cuando Ronald me jaló del brazo de nuevo.

-No sé por qué te empeñas en traerme aquí si sabes cuánto odio al tipo, lo único que quiere es meterse en tus bragas –dijo furioso, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso no ha pasado antes? Lo conocí mucho antes de conocerte a ti, Ronald. Ya párale a tus celos.

Sin que me lo esperara, Ronald me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas tirándome al piso después del golpe. Lo miré estupefacta, nunca antes me había golpeado ni siquiera en broma. Sentí un líquido resbalar por mi labio, y antes de que pudiera tocarme sentí otro golpe más, esta vez en el estómago. El golpe me sacó el aire del estómago y comencé a toser. Ronald dijo algo pero yo no lo escuché, estaba sofocada por los golpes, que fueron uno tras otro en todas partes de mi cuerpo.

Escuché mil sonidos en la calle pero no lograba distinguir ninguno, el dolor era demasiado, y no podía respirar. De repente conseguí coordinar mis sentidos y miré a Ronald, quien hecho una furia me daba una patada más dándome de lleno en un costado.

-¡HEY IMBECIL! –escuché que alguien gritaba, pero el dolor era demasiado, intenté concentrarme y solo vi una sombra negra acercándose a nosotros- ¡¿Te crees mu hombrecito, pedazo de mierda?! ¡DEJALA!

-¡No te metas, estúpido! ¡No es tu problema!

-¡DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS!

De repente, Ronald salió volando. Intenté ponerme de pie pero no pude, sentí unos brazos suaves intentar de sostenerme pero yo era casi peso muerto, una de las patadas de Ronald me había dado de lleno en un costado de la cara dejándome aturdida. Escuchaba burullo, golpes, gritos y gente gritando junto con un zumbido desesperante, la chica que intentaba levantarme me susurraba algo pero no podía distinguir muy bien las palabras.

De pronto el silencio se apoderó de la calle. Forcé mi vista para poder distinguir que pasaba, frente a mí estaba un bulto tirado en el piso y tres figuras alrededor de él. El bulto en el piso era Ronald, solo pude distinguir a dos figuras de las tres que lo golpeaban.

El cabello negro casi a rapa de Viktor Krum era inconfundible, así como la musculatura media de Theodore Nott, el violinista de Drumstrang, pero la tercera cabellera rubia era un misterio para mí, sin embargo era quien golpeaba a Ronald con más odio.

-Bb-asta… -le murmuré con trabajo a la chica que me sostenía-, dd-iles que pp-aren.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de lo que te ha hecho, Hermione?

-Ss-i… pp-ero ellos.. no qq-uiero que ss-e met-an en pp-roblem-as.

-¡Chicos, basta! –gritó ella comprendiendo mis palabras. Los tres hombres dejaron de golpear a Ronald quien con trabajo se levantaba y huía del lugar.

La gente que se había acercado a curiosear se comenzó a esparcir tras la huida de Ronald, Viktor, Theo y el tercer chico se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué tan mal estás? Hay que llevarte a un hospital –dijo el chico misterioso acuclillándose frente a mí.

Sus ojos grises me hechizaron inmediatamente al posarse sobre los míos, su cabello rubio platino contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rosados. Antes de que hiciera o dijera algo me tomó en brazos.

-Hay que llevarla dentro –dijo Theo mirando a todos lados mientras que el misterioso chico de ojos azules me llevaba dentro del lugar sin inmutarse.

En el bar se escuchaban los murmullos sobre lo ocurrido afuera, aún estaba lo bastante aturdida como para poder distinguir lo que la gente decía conforme íbamos pasando. Me llevaron hasta un pequeño cuarto en el fondo del lugar donde solo había una cama y una mesita de noche. Viktor, Theo y Pansy, la chica que me había detenido en la calle y vocalista en Drumstrang, nos siguieron junto con Thomas, el dueño del lugar.

-Debemos de llamar a la policía –decía Pansy tomando a Viktor del brazo, el aludido bufó.

-¿Y de que servirá? Aquel canalla ya se fue.

-¡Debe denunciarlo!

-Primero hay que llevarla a un hospital –dijo el chico de ojos grises llamando la atención de todos. Pansy bufó.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¿Qué me importa? No seas necia mujer y llama a una ambulancia, que tú amiga está sangrando.

De pronto, el misterioso chico se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra y me tapó con ella. Yo seguía aturdida, sin embargo no quería que llamaran a una ambulancia y después me llevaran al hospital, mis padres no tenían que enterarse de este incidente, no tenían.

-¿Hola? Si, necesito una ambulancia.

-¡No! –interrumpí a Pansy quien me miró sorprendida- Por favor, no.

-Estas sangrando –dijo Viktor acercándose a mí con un trapo y colocándolo a un costado de mi frente.

-Por favor Vik, mis papás no tienen que enterarse de esto –le casi supliqué al moreno quien me miró con desaprobación y con una mirada hizo que Pansy colgara el celular.

-¿Y qué les dirás cuando llegues a casa golpeada, mujer? –me preguntó con una ceja levantada, me encogí de brazos.

-Puedo decirles que me quedaré esta noche contigo o con Pansy, ya mañana pensaré en algo.

Viktor suspiró y me besó en la frente. Después puso su frente contra la mía y gruñó.

-Está bien. Pero ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí.

-Tienes que tocar –dije acurrucándome en sus brazos.

-La banda no morirá si tocan un día sin mí, ¿verdad chicos? –Pansy y Theo asintieron sonriéndome- ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí –dije levantándome con la ayuda de Viktor. Miré a todos los presentes buscando al chico de ojos azules pero no estaba, había desaparecido misteriosamente-. Viktor…

-¿Si?

-¿Y el chico…?

-Su nombre es Draco –respondió Viktor tomándome de la cintura y poniendo mi brazo en su cuello para que me apoyara al caminar-, Draco Malfoy, y esta noche fue tu salvador.

Dijo mientras salíamos del cuarto. Al llegar al bar busqué la cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy, mi salvador, por todos lados pero no logré encontrarla. No supe en que momento dejó el cuarto ni a donde había ido, lo único que tenia de él era su nombre y su chamarra de cuero.

¿A dónde se había metido mi salvador?

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están en esta linda tarde lluviosa (si es que está lloviendo donde se encuentran ustedes)? Espero estén pasándola de maravilla. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y observaciones en los reviews.**

 **Cabe aclarar que por más que parezca que odio a Ron, no lo hago, simplemente se presta para mis historias su carácter explosivo. So, aclarando esto… Díganme que les parece, soy toda ojos.**

 **Un beso enoooorme,**

 **Kat.**

 **PD: Soundtrack del día:** **www. youtube watch?v = LjLJf8YIZmU (sin espacios)**


	3. 2 HELL IS ROUND THE CORNER

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a L. J. Smith, esta historia es sólo mía creada sin ánimos de lucro.

Only Lovers Left Alive

2\. HELL IS ROUND THE CORNER

Tres años antes.

"You took my heart

You took the purest part of me

You left me alone

You made me my own worst enemy

Lost in the world

Searching for how we used to be

When you are there

When only you could carry me back to

Where we started

Before I got so brokenhearted

Before you took the best of me

-¡Alto! –Interrumpió Klaus sacándome de mi propia mente, miré alrededor limpiándome la lágrima traicionera que cayó como solía pasar cada que teníamos que tocar esta canción- Harry se equivocó en el segundo verso –dijo Klaus mirando a todos con fastidio.

-Herm, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Elijah mirándome con recelo mientras que Luna corría rápidamente a mi lado.

-Estoy bien, sigamos.

-No –Theo intervino, parando todo el ensayo-. Hermione tenemos que hablar, esto no puede continuar así.

-Dije que estoy bien, Theo, podemos continuar –respondí molesta fulminando con la mirada a todos.

Aunque la verdad era que no estaba bien, pero no podía confesárselos, porque sabía que si les decía realmente como me sentía tendría una larguísima platica sobre cómo no debía de encerrarme en mi misma y debía de externar mis sentimientos. Pero para eso servían las canciones, ¿no? Esa había sido una de las principales razones por las cuales había comenzado a hacer música, para externar lo que no podía decirle a alguien. En especial a él.

El innombrable. El detestable. El demonio de ojos grises, mi demonio. Era curioso como las cosas terminaban; había sido mi salvador y ahora era mi verdugo. Me había salvado de sumergirme en un pozo para meterme en un océano enorme, el océano de sus ojos. Y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. "Tener" que olvidarlo era una tortura muy grande, "tener" que fingir estar bien frente a los ojos de los demás cada día se hacía más difícil, y me estaba perdiendo en el intentar "estar bien".

-Debemos irnos –dijo de repente Theo tomándome del brazo y sacándome de mi cabeza de nuevo. Lo miré con desconcierto y Theo me jaló hacia la salida-. Draco acaba de llegar, Klaus tuvo la cortesía de no decirnos que iba a venir.

-No, Theo, espera –dije soltándome de su agarre, Theo me miró desesperado-, lo quiero ver.

-¿Es que acaso estás loca, Hermione? Después de todo…

-No me importa –le interrumpí regresando por donde habíamos caminado, Theo caminó detrás de mí.

-Hermione, no es buena idea, vamos, confía en mí.

Ignoré las últimas palabras de Theo y seguí caminando, pero antes de llegar unas manos me abrazaron y me taparon la boca para que no gritara. Intenté zafarme del agarre pero era muy fuerte.

-Shhh… tranquila, soy yo –dijo Elijah. Me tranquilicé un poco pero seguí forcejeando-. Te soltaré solo si me prometes que no correrás hacia allá.

Asentí con la cabeza pero Elijah no me soltó, cuando estuve a punto de replicar entendí porque no me soltó. Una chica alta y delgada, de cabello rubio entró a la bodega de ensayo, Elijah me mantenía detrás de unos contenedores donde estábamos perfectamente escondidos, Theo y Luna se pusieron a nuestro lado, ambos a la defensiva por si algo sucedía.

-¡Vaya! ¿Con que este es el famoso lugar donde ensayan los Deathly Hollows? –preguntó la chica con su voz chillona. Draco entró detrás de ella.

-Tranquila Astoria, solo venimos por unas cosas. ¿Cómo estás, hermano? –le preguntó a Klaus chocando sus manos.

-Bien –le respondió el rubio dejando la guitarra a un lado y saludando a los recién llegados-. ¿Cómo estás, Tori?

-Muy bien –respondió la chica con un dejo de desdén mirando a todos los de la banda. Kol rodó los ojos y Klaus le sonrió.

-¿Qué van a hacer esta noche? –preguntó Klaus mirando a Draco quien buscaba algo en unos estantes.

-Iremos al cine y después a cenar, Draco me llevará a ese restaurante que tanto quería ir –respondió Astoria acercándose a Draco y abrazándolo por la espalda-, ¿verdad, amor?

Sin poder ver nada más, me solté bruscamente de Elijah y me eché a correr hacia la salida. A lo lejos escuché la voz de Draco llamándome, pero probablemente solo fue mi mente engañándome. En mi cabeza retumbaban sus palabras: _"olvídame" "sin mi estás mejor" "no podemos estar juntos, es peligroso"_.

Corrí hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a arderme, sin mirar por donde me llevaban mis pies, solo corrí y corrí; y cuando el ardor en mis pulmones fue demasiado como para no dejarme respirar me dejé caer al piso. El cielo rugió y un rayo iluminó el cielo; las lágrimas me cegaban los ojos, no dejaban de caer una a una como un rio desbordándose, ¡pero que estúpida había sido! Yo siempre creyendo que si Draco me alejaba era solamente para aclarar su mente, pero hablaba con la verdad, él de verdad ya no sentía nada por mí.

" _Y el tiempo curará y el tiempo aliviará_ _pero el tiempo no me hará olvidarte, amor"._

Miré al cielo y una gota de lluvia cayó justo en mi mejilla mezclándose con las lágrimas saladas que caían a borbotones de mis ojos, suspiré una vez más. La imagen de ella, precisamente ella, abrazándolo, me rompió en mil pedazos. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, como si el cielo sintiera mi tristeza, como si el cielo entendiera como mi corazón había muerto al ver esa imagen, al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida, Hermione Granger? –me repetí constantemente golpeando el concreto con los puños, el enorme dolor que sentía que me oprimía el pecho quería hacerlo físico, necesitaba hacerlo físico-. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que él estaba confundido cuando era más que obvio que no lo estaba? ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Grité golpeando con fuerza el concreto debajo de mí y sintiendo como la piel de mis nudillos se rompía y la sangre salía de las heridas. No era suficiente, dado el dolor que sentía partiéndome el alma. ¿De verdad alguien podía sentir un dolor tan enorme? ¿Se podía sufrir tanto? Ahora no me quedaba nada, me sentía sola y devastada. Draco sabía perfectamente que después de lo que había pasado con mis padres, él era lo único que me quedaba… porque Draco no sabía lo que había pasado, él no sabía… Y nunca lo iba a saber.

Intenté levantarme, estaba empapada, pero parecía que mis fuerzas se habían ido lejos, grité una vez más, desgarrando mi garganta. Ya nada me importaba, la banda, la universidad… nada. Todo se había ido. De pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, sujetándome fuerte, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos alrededor mío y me aferré a ellos, grité y lloré aún más aferrándome a esos brazos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –repitió Elijah abrazándome con fuerza-. Todo estará bien.

-Él… yo… soy una estúpida –le dije girándome y hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, lo abracé con fuerza y Elijah me levantó del suelo.

-Claro que no, él solo es una mierda, vamos, te llevaré a casa, pescarás un resfriado.

-Elijah… no tengo a donde ir –le confesé mirándolo a los ojos, Elijah me miró confundido-. Mis padres me corrieron de casa hace tres semanas.

-¡¿Qué?! Hermione, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –Elijah me miró enojado.

-Yo… no quería importunarlos –el castaño me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Hermione, ¿cómo que no querías molestarnos? No seas tonta.

-Yo solo… -sorbí la nariz y lo abracé con fuerza, hacía mucho que no sentía un abrazo sincero. Elijah me abrazó.

-Vamos, te que quedarás conmigo.

La casa de Elijah era pequeña, cerca de donde estaba la bodega de ensayo, vivía solo junto con Bobby, su perro. La tormenta no había cesado, parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos, los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban en el cielo. Comencé a titiritar de frío sin darme cuenta, estaba empapada, de pies a cabeza, no sabía dónde había dejado mi bolso, pero ahora no me importaba realmente, igual y ya no tenía nada.

-Date una ducha caliente –me dijo Elijah prendiendo las luces, indicándome el camino hacia el baño-. Puedes usar ropa mía por esta noche, mañana iremos por tus cosas… -Elijah se quedó pensativo por un momento y me miró después de abrir el grifo de la regadera- ¿Dónde te estuviste quedando estas últimas semanas?

-Ahmmm… -dije sin saber si mentirle o no, opté por decirle la verdad-. Los primeros días me quedé con Draco…

-¿Qué? ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué recurriste a él y no a nosotros? –me recriminó Elijah dolido, bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento…

-Hey, hey, hey, ¡no! No bajes la mirada –Elijah me tomo de la barbilla y levantó mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-. Jamás bajes la mirada ante nadie, Hermione.

-Elijah…

Elijah me sonrió y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso dulce y casto. Después me abrazó fuerte.

-No deberías llorar por ese imbécil. Si provoca tus lágrimas no vale la pena.

-Hay mucha historia detrás –le respondí, Elijah bufó.

-Con mayor razón no debería provocar tus lágrimas. Dúchate, te enfermarás –me dijo abriendo la puerta de la ducha. Lo miré con preocupación.

-¿Y tú? Tú también te mojaste.

-No te preocupes por mí, quien me importa ahorita eres tú.

Lo miré sorprendida, con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza " _quien me importa ahorita eres tú_ "…

Elijah salió del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me desvestí con calma, sintiendo como toda mi piel se estremecía al sentir el aire que entraba por la ventana del baño, entre a la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no podría quedarme con Draco, la poca dignidad y amor propio que me quedaba me impedían recurrir a él de nuevo, tendría que ir a su departamento por las cosas que había dejado ahí, pero no aun. No podría verlo a la cara y fingir que todo en mi estaba bien, no podría inventar una excusa justificando mi abrupta salida de la bodega de ensayo.

Lavé mi cabello con el shampoo de Elijah y salí de la ducha. En el mueble del lava manos había una toalla y ropa seca, comencé a cambiarme perdida sin dejar de pensar que era lo que haría ahora. Si bien, siempre supe que Astoria había estado enamorada de Draco prácticamente desde que se conocían y ella no perdería la oportunidad de estar con él desde el momento en que Draco y yo habíamos terminado, jamás creí que me dolería tanto verlos juntos.

Me miré al espejo y no pude evitar asustarme, parecía muerta en vida, cosa curiosa porque precisamente así era como me sentía. Observe a mi alrededor, jamás había estado en casa de Elijah antes, teníamos un año conociéndonos y unos cuantos meses tocando juntos y nunca había estado en su casa antes. En realidad no sabía mucho de él, solo que no era de Londres y que había venido a estudiar música. Me sentí un poco mal por ser tan mala amiga.

Cuando salí del baño, Elijah estaba acostado en su cama tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, una cama matrimonial para un chico tan alto como él parecía justa; me acerqué y me senté a un lado de él, Elijah se descubrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

-Es tú turno de ducharte –le respondí ruborizada, Elijah miró el baño y luego a mí.

-No tardaré.

Se levantó y me dio un beso tierno en los labios antes de dirigirse al baño. No me acostumbraba aún a sus besos castos que, lejos de incomodarme, me sorprendían. Me sorprendían bastante porque había conocido a Elijah tiempo atrás gracias a Draco, ellos eran amigos, colegas, compañeros; jamás imaginé que Elijah tuviese una especie de "algo" por mí.

El celular de Elijah comenzó a sonar asustándome un poco, miré hacia el baño para después mirar el aparato de nuevo. Elijah salió del baño en ese instante solo con una toalla en la cintura, tomó el teléfono y respondió.

-Klaus, ¿qué pasa?... Si, la alcancé, estamos en mi casa… No lo sé, no creo que quiera ir… Si, si, está bien, le preguntaré… -Elijah me miró en ese instante me sonrió- Klaus nos está invitando al lugar donde trabaja, ¿quieres ir? Será divertido.

-No tengo ropa que ponerme –respondí encogiéndome de hombros, Elijah me miró con una sonrisa.

-Hay ropa de mi hermana Rebekkah en el segundo cajón de la cómoda, no le importará que uses algo. Vamos un rato, tienes que distraerte.

Miré dubitativa al moreno por un instante, no quería salir, lo que quería era meterme entre las cobijas y morir, pero recordé la forma en como Astoria había llamado a Draco, mi demonio, y me enfurecí. ¿Cuántas veces no se habrán burlado ambos de mí? ¿Cuántas veces no habré sido el objeto de sus burlas y bromas? ¡No más! Nunca más.

Nunca más se burlarían de mí, yo no era la burla de nadie y menos de una patética chica que tenía tanto respeto por sí misma como una roca. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, ¡NO MÁS!

-Vamos –le dije a Elijah con una sonrisa que en mucho tiempo no hacía, una risa traviesa, libre.

-Klaus, te vemos ahí en 40 minutos.

Me bajé por milésima vez el pequeño vestido negro que había tomado prestado y que se adhería a mi cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, me llegaba a medio muslo, era de encaje negro y tenía un escote bastante provocador en la espalda que tuve que usarlo sin sujetador. La hermana de Elijah calzaba del mismo número que yo por lo que también tomé unos stilettos negros para combinar con el vestido.

Había dejado mi melena al natural, rizada y rebelde como solía ser cuando no usaba mil productos de belleza para aplacarla y definir mis rizos; antes de llegar al bar donde Klaus trabajaba, Elijah me llevó a un centro comercial para comprar delineadores y rimmel de pestañas. Por lo que en eso consistía mi maquillaje, ojos delineados de negro y mucho rimmel a prueba de agua. Bajamos del taxi y caminamos hacia la entrada del lugar cuando me detuve bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? –me preguntó Elijah preocupado, lo miré preocupada.

-¿Y si viene Draco? Klaus lo invitó, no quiero verlo.

-Draco no vendrá, escuchaste lo que dijo Astoria, irán al cine y luego a cenar.

-No lo quiero ver –dije haciendo un puchero inconsciente, Elijah rió.

-Y no lo vamos a ver, tranquila. Hagamos un trato, si se aparece, le doy un puñetazo en las bolas, ¿ok? –Reí solo de imaginar la cara de Draco al ver al enorme Elijah acercarse a él enojado, Elijah me abrazó-. Todo estará bien.

Dentro del lugar la música sonaba muy fuerte, había gente bailando por todos lados y bebiendo. Klaus estaba en la entrada cuando llegamos, me miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego le giñó el ojo a Elijah y le dijo algo al oído, intenté que la actitud de Klaus no me molestara, sabía que si caía en el juego de Klaus me iba a arrepentir luego.

-Hermione, lindura –Klaus se acercó a mí y me dio un vaso rojo-, hoy hay barra libra para las chicas, así que, embriagarte como si te fueras a acostar con este imbécil –dijo señalando a Elijah para después irse con una rubia que iba entrando.

-Pedazo de idiota –dijo Elijah tomándome de la cintura y dirigiéndome a una mesa-, algún día respetará a su hermano mayor.

La verdad, nunca había entendido la relación de hermandad entre los hermanos Mikaelson, Klaus, Elijah, Kol y Rebekkah, Klaus y Rebekkah eran rubios y de ojos azules, ambos egocéntricos, manipuladores y testarudos. Kol y Elijah eran de cabello y ojos castaños, sin embargo eso era en lo único que se parecían ya que la actitud de Kol era idéntica a la de sus hermanos rubios, en cambio, Elijah era amable, modesto y humilde, no solía ostentar su riqueza como sus hermanos. Elijah era el mayor, seguido por Klaus y Rebekkah, que eran mellizos, y Kol era el menor de todos y el más problemático.

Los cuatro hermanos fueron criados en una familia de músicos, sin embargo Rebekkah se decidió por estudiar diseño de modas, los otros tres hermanos siguieron por el camino de la música. Klaus era baterista, Kol era bajista y Elijah era guitarrista; los tres tocaban conmigo en nuestra banda The Burning Church, banda que habíamos decidido crear después de que Draco terminara conmigo.

Draco estudiaba en la misma universidad donde estudiaban los Mikaelson, ahí se habían conocido y habían tocado juntos en otra banda; así fue como los conocí, Draco me los presentó.

Miré a Elijah mientras bailaba torpemente mirando a la banda que estaba tocando. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, se había dejado la barba larga, lo que lo hacía ver más masculino, sostenía una botella de cerveza en una mano y la otra la tenía dentro de la bolsa del pantalón. Era muy atractivo, no podía negarlo, por lo que sonreí y, ayudada por los vasos de vodka que ya estaban haciendo merma en si sistema, me acerqué a él y comencé a bailar.

Elijah me miró sorprendido por un momento, gracias a Draco había aprendido a ser una maestra en ocultar mis emociones por lo que la sorpresa de Elijah no me tomó por sorpresa, nunca me había visto si quiera sonreír sinceramente, mucho menos bailar y de esa forma tan provocativa como lo estaba haciendo. Aun así, Elijah me siguió el juego.

 _I stand firm for our soil_

 _Lick a rock on foil_

 _So they juice me, seduce me_

 _Dress me up in Stussy_

El bajo suave y sensual de _Hell is Round the Corner_ comenzó a sonar lentamente mientras que mi cuerpo se acercaba al de Elijah con cada segundo que pasaba. Siempre me había gustado esa canción, sin embargo, Draco siempre fue demasiado hermético en siquiera demostrar afecto en público. Elijah tomó mi cintura delicadamente y me atrajo hacia él, nuestros cuerpos pegados, sensuales, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí genuinamente, fue como si la sonrisa brotara de mis labios sin poder contenerla. Elijah me regresó la sonrisa y, sin que se lo esperara, lo atraje a mí y lo besé.

 _Let me take you down the corridors of my life_

 _And when you walk, do you walk to your preference_

 _No need to answer 'til_

 _I take further evidence_

Las manos de Elijah se deslizaron de m cintura hacia mi cadera lentamente mientras yo disfrutaba de sus labios por primera vez. Una felicidad comenzó a brotar en mi interior lentamente mientras Elijah disfrutaba de mis labios. Y así como la burbuja de felicidad nació, se rompió instantáneamente al sentir como unas manos nos separaban bruscamente. Abrí los ojos confundida mientas trataba de enfocar la mirada bajo las luces intermitentes del lugar, de pronto un puño salió volando y aterrizó en la mejilla de Elijah cuando pude distinguir a Draco enfurecido.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están en esta linda madrugada de viernes? Bueno les cuento que me ha pegado un insomnio terrible y no puedo dormir, así que la inspiración me llegó a las 2:00 a.m. y he decidido escribir. Ahora son las 5:07 a.m. y sigo sin poder dormir, lamentablemente.**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y antes que nada le quiero agradecer a las lindas chicas que me dejaron review (Sally . Elizabeth . HR .; Parejachyca; harunalin8767; y lahistoriacontinua) y quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas dudas que me externaron. Esta es una historia alterna, por lo que no habrá ni magia ni vampiros pero si mucha música, la historia tiene muchos saltos en el tiempo, por lo que si llega a ser confusa pueden escribirme en el momento que sea y yo trataré de explicar, y también la historia es una especie de cuarteto ya que Elijah tendrá un papel importante en la trama. Las demás parejas aún no están completamente decididas ya que se me complica un poco asignar a los personajes con las personas que tuvieron razón de ser en la historia.**

 **Ahora sí, pueden dejarme en sus bonitos reviews dudas, reclamos, insultos, maldiciones… jejejeje.**

 **Un beso enoooorme,**

 **Kat.**

 ** _Soundtrack: Half Of Me de Emily Browning y Hell Is Round The Corners de Tricky_**


	4. 3THE ONE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IS NOT HERE

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a L. J. Smith, esta historia es sólo mía creada sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Only Lovers Left Alive

* * *

3\. THE ONE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IS NOT HERE

-¡Te advertí que te alejaras de ella! –gritó haciéndose escuchar entre la música fuerte y el ruido de las personas. Confundida me quise acercar a Elijah pero Draco me tomó del brazo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, Malfoy –respondió Elijah enfurecido. Miré a Draco confundida tratando de soltarme del agarre de Goyle, amigo de Draco.

-¡Suéltame! –grité forcejeando con Goyle. Entre la multitud que se hizo alrededor de nosotros apareció Klaus furioso.

-¡¿Qué carajos tratan de hacer ustedes dos?! ¡¿Acaso tratan de que me despidan?! –dijo poniéndose entre el rubio y el castaño furioso, Draco miraba a Elijah como un basilisco.

-Vámonos, Goyle –ordenó Draco y el aludido asintió jalándome para que lo siguiera, seguí forcejeando volteando a ver a Elijah, quien estaba siendo detenido por Klaus para que no fuera por mí.

Gemí al ver el rostro furioso de Elijah, quien trataba de no golpear a su hermano, sin embargó comprendí que Klaus trataba de alejar a su hermano del problema que sería ir detrás de mí y enfrentar a Draco y Goyle. Cuando estuvimos afuera del _Cabeza de Puerco_ forcejeé una vez más logrando soltarme por un momento del agarre de Goyle, pero Draco, quien venía detrás de nosotros, me agarró de nuevo y me llevaron hasta su automóvil.

-Deja de hacerte la difícil, Hermione –me dijo al oído mientras me subía a la parte trasera del coche y él y Goyle se subían en la parte delantera.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco?! –grité enfurecida cruzándome de brazos en la parte trasera del Civic de tres puertas de Draco.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces en el Cabeza de Puerco besuqueándote con Elijah, Hermione?!

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Claro que lo es, Hermione!

-¡Tú estabas con Astoria besuqueándote no sé dónde y yo no fui a interrumpirlos!

-¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Por qué escuchaste alardear a Astoria sobre que iríamos a cenar? –Draco detuvo el coche y miró a Goyle, quien se bajó del Civic y se subió a otro automóvil que también estaba aparcado-. ¿De verdad crees que yo tendría algo con ella, Hermione? ¡Es solo mi amiga!

-Sabes perfectamente que ella no te ve solo como su amigo, Draco, y yo ya estoy cansada de estar viendo como ella se aprovecha de nuestra situación para meterse en tu cama.

-Hermione… -dijo Draco cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en el volante del auto-. Yo jamás tendría nada con Astoria, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio.

-¿Y a mí que me puede importar, a final de cuentas? –le respondí enfurecida. Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró dolido-. Hace meses que ya no somos nada –ataqué de nuevo mirándolo furiosa, Draco me miró confundido-, tu puedes ir a meterte con quien tú quieras, ¿qué no es lo que has estado haciendo hasta el momento? ¿O me dirás que Lavender también solo es tu amiga y que mis ojos me mintieron cuando los vi besándose en el estudio? ¿En TU estudio?

-Hermione, yo…

-Tú nada, Draco, me has hecho bastante daño, y parece que aún no terminas conmigo, así que va, continua –le dije extendiendo las manos hacia los costados.

Draco me miró en silencio y apretó la mandíbula. Estaba furioso. Encendió de nuevo el auto y lo echó a andar, el exceso de velocidad con que conducía era una cara señal de que estaba furioso. Suspiré abrazando mi cuerpo mientras miraba como las luces de la ciudad pasaban como manchas borrosas por las ventanas del Civic.

 _It's only sometimes I feel this alone.  
It's not the worst times that scare me the most.  
Living a dream is running away from conscience  
Just seconds away._

No me sorprendió cuando Draco detuvo el auto frente al edificio dónde vivía, bajo y movió el asiento para que yo bajara. Cuando vi que extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar me sorprendí, pero lo disimule de la misma forma que había aprendido a esconder mis emociones de mi rostro. Sin soltarme de la mano, Draco cerró el auto y me condujo hasta su departamento en el último piso.

 _It's a long fall from the top.  
You just come home inside your soul.  
_ _I hope you never learn, you probably never will._

Su apartamento seguía como lo recordaba. Pulcramente ordenado y limpio, sin ninguna pieza fuera de su lugar, oscuro y sombrío. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de mí y caminó hacia su habitación en silencio. Lo seguí confundida mientras él se quitaba la camisa negra que vestía conforme caminaba. Su habitación estaba tal y como había estado la última vez que había dormido dos semanas atrás antes de ver a Draco besar a Lavender en el estudio que se encontraba en la habitación frente a la de Draco.

 _Send me away, I'm sending you away.  
I shot him, he's not coming back.  
When a memory touches down,  
It can and will be the end of all your troubles._

-Tus cosas están donde las dejaste –dijo señalando su armario abierto y la maleta negra torpemente hecha en el suelo. Miré mis cosas y luego lo vi a él confundida. Draco señaló la puerta de su estudio-. Tu guitarra también está allí, sana y salva. La he usado.

-Está bien –respondí caminando hacia mis cosas y sacando la maleta del armario sorprendida.

-De seguro pensaste que había botado todas tus cosas a la basura –dijo sentándose en su cama y quitándose sus botas. Por más que odiara darle la razón, si había pensado que las había botado, por lo que solo me encogí de hombros sin dirigirle la mirada.

 _I drink until I can't get drunk  
I've done drugs so I can love.  
I want to fall asleep next to you.  
You said this wasn't permanent, well it is.  
Death is the only thing in your way.  
No one's gonna tell you how to live your life._

-No tenías por qué guardarlas.

-Hermione… No soy la basura que piensas que soy.

-No, eres mucho peor –le respondí cerrando la maleta y levantándome torpemente en los altísimos stilettos de Rebekkah.

-Hermione…

-¿Ya puedo irme o hay algo más que quieres darme? Si no te molesta, pasaré por mi guitarra –dije caminando hacia su estudio pero rápidamente sentí las manos de Draco detenerme.

 _So live for yourself!  
Hell is a cold dark place.  
This will end in tears I know it.  
The snow on the leaves and the ice on the pavement._

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Me parece que ya me dijiste todo, gracias –le respondí tratando de soltarme.

Draco gritó enfurecido y después, para mi gran sorpresa, me besó. Me tomó entre sus brazos haciendo que soltara mis cosas y me besó de una forma que nunca había hecho antes. Por más que podía mentirme a mí misma, estaba completamente consciente de que por más tiempo que pasara lejos de él, por más que en ocasiones lo odiara, extrañaba sus labios, sus brazos, su aroma…

A veces pensaba que me hacía más daño que bien, otras veces era completamente opuesto, pero siempre terminaba extrañando su mera presencia. No supe que fue lo que me llevó a responderle el beso, simplemente lo hice, de nuevo me entregué a él, en cuerpo y alma. Cuando me llevó hacia la cama, no me negué, tampoco lo hice cuando comenzó a pasear sus manos por debajo de mi vestido ni cuando lo quitó.

 _Break  
Break.  
Break._

Cuando comenzó a besar desde mi clavícula hasta mi ombligo me estremecí y todo pensamiento ajeno a ese momento desapareció de mi cabeza. El vodka seguía presente en mi sistema pero sentía que el alcohol no nublaba mis acciones. Estaba con Draco, lo sabía. Draco había golpeado a Elijah y me había sacado del _Cabeza de Puerco_ , Draco me trajo a su departamento y me había besado. Draco…

 _Hell is a cold dark place.  
This was not in the script:  
Not all the flashing lights and the sirens._

-¡No! –grité sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Draco se quedó inmóvil sobre mi cuerpo desnudo mientras yo trataba de cubrirme con lo que fuera que hubiera cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Está todo bien?

-¡No! Nada está bien, Draco, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, no ora vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Buscas siempre nuevas formas de destruirme o es un talento natural que tienes? –le pregunté hiriéndolo. Draco se levantó de la cama y me miró dolido.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención dañarte de ninguna forma.

 _Break.  
Break.  
Break._

Lo miré por un momento. Sus ojos parecían dolidos y confundidos, su mirada era tan distinta a como yo la recordaba, era como si fuese él pero a la vez no. Suspiré y negué, negué con mi cabeza con todas mis fuerzas. Deseé por un momento ser fuerte y no poder doblegarme ante él y su forma tan electrizante de ser, deseé poder ser fuerte y negarme, deseé no extrañarlo tanto, no sentir la necesidad por estar junto a él.

 _I was still, not aware of the coma.  
In the hospital grave, don't stop waiting.  
I'm still breathing.  
I was still, not awake from the coma._

Draco me tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo y me besó. Continuó besándome hasta que borró cualquier rastro de negación de mi parte. Continuó besándome, bajando por mi clavícula hacia mi pecho, deteniéndose en mis pechos y saboreándolos con delicadeza para luego seguir bajando por mi vientre hasta mi ombligo.

Desperté dolorida. Cuando la luz entró por la ventana traté de cerrar los ojos para no enceguecerme en lo que trataba de reconocer donde estaba. Había soñado con Draco otra vez. Probablemente el vodka había hecho estragos en mi cabeza de nuevo. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado más de diez horas sobria. Sentí las sabanas envolviendo mi cuerpo desnudo y traté de recordar como rayos había terminado desnuda en cama de Elijah.

Trataba de abrir los ojos mientras recordaba mi sueño, Elijah me había besado y de repente Draco había parecido y me había llevado con él a su departamento, habíamos discutido y después habíamos hecho el amor como nunca antes. Bufé tratando de contener las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis ojos tratando se salir apresuradamente. ¿Cómo era que mi mente me seguía atormentando con sueños sobre Draco después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Sin duda alguna yo era una masoquista de lo peor. Abrí mis ojos furiosa y me levanté de la cama de golpe.

El golpe que me dio la realidad no fue nada suave en comparación con el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Miré a mí alrededor y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Estaba en la habitación de Draco. Estaba desnuda en la habitación de Draco envuelta en sus sabanas de satén. No había sido un sueño. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta sin embargo parecía que la vida se la pasaba divirtiéndose a costa mía.

Mi ropa estaba en el suelo, mi maleta en la puerta de la habitación de Draco dónde había caído cuando me tomó entre sus brazos. Sus pantalones estaban donde los había arrojado después de quitárselos. No había sido un sueño. Esta vez la realidad superaba el mundo onírico en el que vivía y era tormentosamente real. Me levanté de la cama en shock, estaba sola en la habitación; no había rastros de Draco por ningún lado.

Tomé mi ropa torpemente y miré mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Draco tenía en su habitación. Me miré fijamente y no pude evitar llorar. Mi cuerpo y no era el que yo recordaba, había bajado ya varios kilos, lo que me hacía ver como un esqueleto viviente, mis pómulos se marcaban de una forma poco saludable al igual que mis costillas y mis caderas, mis piernas estaban preocupantemente delgadas al igual que mis brazos. Era como si la imagen del espejo fuese una versión reducida de lo que solía ser, de la persona que en realidad era. Miré mi cuello lleno de moretones al igual que mi clavícula y mis brazos. Suspiré y avergonzada, me puse la ropa más grande que pude encontrar en mi maleta.

" _This breaking vow rests so near my tongue  
Anchor on the cloud  
Shade upon the sun  
You took my word for it  
The vanishing of doubt will unfold my empty space  
Your time froze over"_

Escuché la voz de Draco por sobre la puerta del estudio. Miré insegura la puerta dejándome llevar por la suave melodía de la guitarra. Me mordí el labio insegura y después de recoger todas mis cosas, abrí la puerta lentamente. Draco se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, con mi guitarra entre sus brazos, un cuaderno estaba abierto frente a él y con sus labios mordía un lápiz.

" _I must lead the way for this conclusion  
I let you inherit these words I sing to you  
See how death will bestow seclusion  
The one you are looking for is hidden from view"._

Lo mire en silencio, escuché las palabras con delicadeza y no pude evitar sentir mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Lo miré, concentrado, seguro y suspiré suprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo como siempre mientras que yo tenía la cabeza y el corazón hecho un lio. Lo miré preguntándome cuantas veces más podría volver hacerlo, cuantas veces la vida me daría la dicha de poder verlo… una, dos… Ninguna.

" _In my absence now  
When time will pass  
In nothingness abide  
See the evening rise  
And take my word for it  
Focuses beyond your vision"_

Recordé todas esas veces que lo vi ser el mismo. Todas aquellas sonrisas, aquellas miradas que compartíamos, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que me había causado. Los años que habíamos compartido, las aventuras, los secretos… Lo miré tan tranquilo, confiado, como si nada estuviera mal entre nosotros, como si nunca me hubiera alejado de su vida sin ninguna razón aparente.

" _I must lead the way to this conclusion  
I let you in hell with these words I say to you  
See how death will bestow seclusion  
The one you are looking for is hidden from you"_

Lo mire en silencio, escuchando el suave sonar de su voz. Acariciando cada palabra que cantaba, cada rasgueo en su guitarra, como la miraba. Y sentí como si mil agujas fueran encajadas en mi vientre, el dolor fue indescriptible, y traté de hacer como si no me pasara nada. Draco no notó como salí corriendo de su apartamento, no se dio cuenta como sentía que las entrañas me partían en dos, Draco no supo cómo fue que llegué a casa de Elijah y me desplomé en sus brazos apenas abrió la puerta. Draco no supo cómo fue que la sangre comenzó a brotar y a llenar el piso ni cómo fue que perdí la conciencia en los brazos de Elijah mientras me desangraba lentamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están en esta nublada tarde? Me alegra la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia a pesar de que es un Crossover, un Dramione, un Damione y todo eso… jejejeje.**

 **Aquí está es tercer capítulo de esta historia, como siempre les agradezco a todas las lindas niñas que me dejan sus reviews (Doristarazona y Sally . Elizabeth . HR .)**

 **A las chicas que siguen** _ **Rouge Baiser**_ **les comunico que esta noche (son las 4:09 p.m. hora del pacifico aquí) tendrán el nuevo cap.**

 **Ahora sí, pueden dejarme en sus bonitos reviews dudas, reclamos, insultos, maldiciones… jejejeje.**

 **Un beso enoooorme,**

 **Kat.**

 _ **Soundtrack: We're Planning, God's Laughing de Drop Dead Gorgeous y The One You Are Looking For is Not Here de Katatonia**_


End file.
